mostpopulargirlsnschool2fandomcom-20200214-history
( fan)S8 Episode 1: In laws
The first episoder of the fanmade season 8 Plot Mackenzie tells Trisha they have practice. Trisha tells mackenzie how she has to miss pratice for the first time after 8 years,or wait...7 years! yeah I just um 7 or 8 maybe 6.... WHY!? you know we have to work on this Trisha okay. I mean we have to we have nothing besides f**king cheerleading so far. Trisha who wasn't paying attention but pacing turns around Oh I'm sorry Mackenzie, I hate that whoever did that too is...what were you saying? GRRR! D**mit Trisha you really need to stop being a f***king idiot! sorry I have to meet my out laws. Mackenzie confused Who? wait you mean ''in-laws?'' OH! thats what its called well yeah that shay comes Hiiiiiiiiiii!! 'Heyyy...sorry Mackenzie''-trisha'' I am NOT for your Bulls*** today Gay Shay chuckles ''1ST off Thats not my FU***** NAME! 2nd you're a dirty slut and 3rd I don't care about your what will I do in the future?! ''CRISIS. I'm here for Saison Marguerite.'' Oh how do you say? What's Up.-saison Hi Saison you ready to go to Shay's cocktail party? WAIT...Where the F*** is your baby? ''Oh I left her on Brittinay's how do you say? doorstep.'' they walk off UM Trisha how the f-'' ''Hello,Beautiful lady.ready to meet my family? ''um actually I'm feeling like I needa poop or something like I'm not ready ''Dont worry they won't bite.your flesh is too precious for that type of torture to an amazing female. ''aww if I only weren't scared that you might be BLADE. meanwhile So you think they gotta Tacobell and Cinnabon in here? I'm F***ing craving tacos and a cinnamon bun.*picks up lady and throws her* move outta the way please. -deandra ''hey bish! move outta the F***king way before i stick my foot in your mouth and then make her robot arm like make you turn into a dwarf from Cinderella!''-jenna Depananian-to woman in line '' Okay Jenna, Je- J- Jenna you don't omfg.Just calm tf down alright.'' 'hey hey kacey, I bet I can get someone to buy this weedbrownies. HAHA''!''-worker at cinnabon '' Ok let me get um 3 cinnabun stix,2 minibuns,3 oatmeal cookies,a chocolate croisant,a tuna sandwhich,and a chillatas NO! expresso NO! chillatas *whispers* warm or cold? hurry up! *normal* NO! both.' 'Um'' I'' want 2 minipeacanbons and white mocha.''-jenna MEANWHILE!! '' Hi I'm you can call me Mrs.Derringer because I cant have my gvmt name out ha! okay?'' -mrs derringer Hey mama-matt OH! so Matthew's got a girlfriend? Hey I'm Aaliyah. MATTY's older sister. OHHH she's doing it again mama! Nobody-'' ''Liyah girl! stop calling that. only grandmama does. k? fine lets sit-aaliyah Sorry I'm Trisha Cappalletti, rhymes with fish and cappalletti rhymes with.... spaghetti! yeah that's right. *whispers* ARE YOU SERIOUS?-Aaliayh um okay nice to meet you trisha shakes her head. Hi you already know me i'm Trish! you are matthew and thats Trisha duh she's my BABY! well now she's all grown up''trish meanwhile ''You and Ironman should so be a couple-jenna whaaaaaaat? that guy's gotta be like Full house old.Everywhere you look there's a heart a heart and something...OMG what if we build a time machine like the dorito commercial!? -deandra You are reading ,my vibes! you are a physico! lets makeout im bored. wait tahts a pyscic not physociopath. you weird freak-deandra TO BE CONTINUED!